Digital broadcast services using a 3D video have attracted attention as a next-generation broadcast service. A 3D video can provided a sense of realism and a sense of immersion using plural viewpoint channels. Examples of the 3D video providing a three-dimensional effect include a binocular 3D video, a multi-view 3D video, and a hologram.
In a 3D video, a depth image as well as a texture image can be encoded and/or decoded, unlike existing 2D videos. Unlike a texture image which is a video compression standard target in the related art, a depth image may include depth information of objects in a screen. The three-dimensional effect of a 3D video can be expressed by the depth information.